


was in love (is in love)

by potato_writes



Series: a series of imperceptible shifts [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Reunions, they're TOGETHER and they're HAPPY okay, this one made me cry but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_writes/pseuds/potato_writes
Summary: Just when she’s resigned herself to never seeing him again, he’s there.or, brienne finds jaime again at long last.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: a series of imperceptible shifts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012446
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	was in love (is in love)

**Author's Note:**

> AND IT'S DONE! finally I can let go of this series, or it can let go of me. the events told in this are the same as in part 3 (you are there too), but this time from brienne's pov, and this also marks the conclusion of this series now that we've seen them bought together through her eyes. this part made me cry for some reason, but I was also alternating between this and a math assignment so that might have been the explanation for it.
> 
> I was going to wait to post this, but I also wanted this out in the world, in case you're wondering why this came so quickly after the last part. if you're wondering how my sanity is after writing six parts to this in five days, the answer is that it's non-existent, but that's thanks to uni and not writing.
> 
> title from ghost quartet once again. thank you for reading, even though this has been a vague and weird series to endure!

Just when she’s resigned herself to never seeing him again, he’s there.

He stands on the other side of the crowded room, covered in blood and dirt and sweat, the fingers of his real hand tapping against his leg as he listens to one of the refugee leaders she brought in. He looks exhausted, and lonely, and he’s as beautiful as he ever was, so close and yet just out of reach, and she wants to weep or laugh or fall to her knees because it’s been so _long._

But there’s a small child tugging at her sleeve, and refugees to settle and calm, and so she is pulled away from him, though her gaze keeps darting back to where he stands, giving orders and hearing complaints, a hundred times more patient than he ever was when she knew him—though she supposes that’s not true, not really. It’s just easier to remember him spitting with anger or laughing cruelly at something not meant to be a joke, because then she doesn’t have to think of the soft smiles, the gentle touches, the way his hands shook as they cupped her face before he told her _go, run, and don’t look back._

And now he’s here, and she finds her feet pulled towards him before she can help it, and as he steps away from one group, his gaze shadowed and so impossibly sad, his name spills from her lips, and he turns, and the hard lines of his face smooth and his eyes alight and she doesn’t realize she’s crying until he surges towards her and she’s in his arms, shaking and sobbing as he whispers into her hair, _you’re here, you’re here,_ his own tears falling against her shoulder.

Her heart has not felt so full since she lost him, this man she loves against all odds, the man she has only been able to call husband in the secret parts of her heart. And now he is here, his hands cradling her face, her own gliding over his body because he can’t be here, this _can’t_ be real…

But it is, it _is_ , and they’re whispering to each other, half-laughing and half-sobbing as the force of years apart hits them both at once, and he’s smiling at her like he used to in those brief moments when they were together and happy, and she can’t keep herself from moving to press her lips against his, kissing him desperate and hard, and he meets her without hesitation, as he always has, as he always will.

She has missed this, more than words can possibly describe. That moment when they pull apart, when they exchange delirious smiles of contentment before pressing together again, how his beard rubs against her skin, how their tongues dance together, how beneath the desperation and ecstasy there is love, so much love, and she doesn’t know if she can handle feeling this full, this content.

_It’s been so long…_

It’s over now, though, as he pulls her into his arms again, whispering _I’m here, I’m here_ as she lets herself weep, grieve all the years they could have had together if they’d just _listened_ to him. And she will not mourn for long, because they are together again at last, and there is so much to say, so many stories to share, and the darkness may come for them eventually, but it does not have them yet.

And until the veil itself falls, until she knows without a doubt that all is lost, she will hope. She thought she would never see him again, and now he is here, impossibly solid and real. She has no reason to believe the darkness will win, not when the worlds have brought her husband back to her and eased the hollow pain in her chest, made her happy and whole again as they embrace in a crowded room, surrounded by refugees and soldiers and the ashes of what once was and still, somehow, together again at last.


End file.
